


The Lioness and The Wolf

by unburnttkhaleesi



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Game of Thrones Alternate Universe, Medieval AU, Political Alliances, stark and lannister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi
Summary: The Game of Thrones AU that every fandom needs. Tandy Lannister had been shamed by her father's actions against the crown of Westeros. She had been expected to be stripped of everything, house Lannister to be drowned into the sea and for her to be begging in the streets. However, the King in The North, Otis Stark unexpectedly steps in and proposes that she marry his only son Tyrone Stark, to not only keep House Lannister in line, but to also allow for a, what he thinks could be a powerful marriage. Tandy and Tyrone are both shocked by the news, but accept their fate none the less as the threat of a war looms upon them all.





	1. Prologue

Balls at Winterfell were truly the most boring event Tandy had been forced to go to. The landscape was dull, the days frigid and the nights were the darkest of dark. The north and the northerners were truly sullen, superstitious beings. She heard tales of the horrors beyond the wall, White Walkers that had been defeated years before her time. Tandy grew off of those stories, how the last two Targaryens rode their dragons, how the Night King was slain. She knew how after the fact, there was peace. The Mad Queen, the last Lannister to claim the Iron Throne had fallen and since then, no other Lannister sat on the throne. That however was three hundred years ago and peace? Well that was quite a fragile thing.

Peace was the reason why Tandy was currently in Winterfell, her father had gone mad with greed and during a Baratheon Wedding, he played The Rains of Castamere and attempted to kill everyone in the room. However he was stopped and with him being killed on the spot and her mother stripped of her title, she was left here as a Ward of Winterfell. Her father’s madness was the reason why her engagement with Liam Greyjoy was called off and she was to be left with nothing. Her Uncle would inherit The Rock and she would be left to rot in the icy winds of the north.

“Not joining in the festivities I see?”

Tandy turned and looked upon Tyrone Stark, the heir to Winterfell, the Future King in the North and the most noble man she had ever set eyes on. He was kind to his people, sweet to the small children and righteous, everything that she wasn’t. She took in his appearance, sword on his hip, black cloak to keep him warm and the direwolf emblem on his armor.

“Your mother rather me not to be there, people are still healing from my father’s madness and seeing me, well that would be a slap in the face.” She laughs. “And besides, I’m pretty sure that everyone in that hall hates me. These Stark colors aren’t going to keep me safe.”

“You’d rather be coated in gold, though you’re not allowed to step foot out of Winterfell. I’ll send a Raven in the morning and see to it that your things are sent here. Though I do think that the Stark Colors suit you. You’re not a prisoner here, Tandy.”

A bubble of a sad laugh escapes her lips as she looks upon the night sky. “I was a prisoner as soon as my father stupidly rebelled.” She scoffs. “For what? A throne that we were never meant to own. He wanted to avenge something that happened 300 years ago and his vengeance is now down in the ground with him.”

Tyrone now stands beside her. “Well, at least you don’t have to marry Liam Greyjoy now, I saw the look on your face at tourneys when he spoke to you, my favorite was when he declared he would win and claim you as his queen of love and beauty.”

“And he didn’t win, fell flat on his ass from that Baratheon boy.” Tandy laughs and then shakes her head. “He was all talk, A good man, but still all talk.”

“Yes and now your stuck to marry me, I’ve got to saw, Winterfell is better than the Iron Island, My Lady.” Tyrone tells her with a smile.

Tandy shared his smile even though she understood that this arrangement would anger the Northmen and women. Although this arrangement was made by all the High Houses, it was the King of the North Otis Stark that took her and promised her to his son. “The girl has good in her, she doesn’t have her father’s malice and I have a son her age. We’ll wed the two and she’ll spend out the rest of her days in Winterfell. She has a chance to become something good and she has noble blood. Her engagement to the Greyjoy boy is null, she will become the Queen of The North.” Tandy was right outside of the throne room when she heard Otis swear to the King and Queen and all the High Ladies and Lords.

Though she also knew how this news effected Tyrone. She watched the look on his face when his father presented her to him and she remembers the harsh whispers when she was taken from the main hall. The Queen was furious and Tyrone rushed out, brushing past her without even looking at her. She found him later holding another woman in his arms in the godswood, apologizing over and over to her and telling her that it was his duty.

“Your Grace,” She says after a moment, gaining his attention again. “I understand why you agreed to marrying me, it is a political alliance after all, correct?” She sighs, looking down at her hands. “Men in your situation sometimes take mistresses and I understand that you have love for the girl that prays in the Godswood. So while are marriage is to keep my house in line, I will understand if you would take her as a lover after we marry.”

Tyrone seemed taken back at her suggestion, he blinked, looked out at the snowy horizon and then shook his head. “Evitia and I ended our courtship.” He told her. “It is my duty to marry you to prevent a war and I’ve accepted that. Now it’s your duty to charm those hard sons of bitches in the Great Hall. My father is going to announce our engagement, so-” He offers her is arm. “If you will, My Lady.”

Tandy studies him for a moment and then takes his arm. They walk together to the doors of the great hall and Tandy studies the carved direwolf heads, no longer was her life full of the proud lion. She was going to become a she wolf now. The two men on either side of the doors sent a scowl her way before opening them. The hall grew silent as Tyrone and Tandy marched by the many houses of the North who all starred as she walked by on the arm of the future King in the North.

Otis stood from his chair. “Great Lords and Ladies of the North.” His voice echoes through the quite hall. “All our great ancestors wanted was peace among our houses. After the War of the Great Queens, each house swore fealty to the King and Queen in the South and the Queen and King in the North. With that oath, came the promise of peace and that promise was almost broken when Nathan Lannister played The Rains. Nathan was punished, however, House Stark doesn’t go back on a promise, or a betrothal. So, may I present to you, your future Queen in the North, Tandy Lannister.”

Suddenly the hall is ablaze with angry shouting, chairs being scrapped across the stone floor as Northern Lords and Ladies argue with their king, telling him an outside queen will never be accepted, that she should be hung, thrown behind bars to rot or sold to a brothel. However, it is Tyrone that speaks up. “Do all of you remember the stories you were told as children. About how when Daenerys Targaryen came to Winterfell on horseback, how she was an outsider and how our ancestors despised her for what her father did. Do you remember how she fought for the North, almost died for the North and when she took the crown, she split it in half. Named the North to be ruled by a Northern, formed an unbreakable alliance? She wasn’t from the North, yet they learned and accepted her, respected her. So like Daenerys, do not go and blame a daughter for the sins of her father. I’ve accepted this alliance, this marriage and you will all learn to accept it too.”

That night Tandy sits by Tyrone’s side at the head table and studied every man and woman in the room, she was a lioness, she was prideful and she knew she could earn these people’s respect, she would just have to figure out the right way to do so.


	2. Ghosts of the Past

Mornings in Winterfell where peaceful. The castle would slowly wake, it occupants not people who favored the morning. So they would mull about at their chores in a calm silence and Tandy didn’t mind it one bit. She bundled herself up as best as she could before quietly stepping out of her chamber, past down the halls and out the door into the courtyard. She followed the path towards the godswood. 

Tandy had found a certain solace in the the weirwood tree, sitting under it by that small pond who’s waters was as clear as a looking glass. She sat upon a large rock underneath the tree’s protective red leaves, the morning frost shimmered on the dark green grass in the morning sun and the tree’s branches swayed in the light breeze. Tandy had brought along the book she had been reading while she wasn’t being whisked away for wedding preparations. 

She would be married two days from today and to say that she wasn’t ready for it was an understatement. Every bone in her body screamed for her to runaway from this, but she couldn’t do that to Tyrone or his family. Ever since she had been presented to the court three weeks ago, she spent time getting to know Tyrone. He had taken her to Wintertown a few times and it was nothing like Lannisport, instead of gleaming golden trinkets, there was small stone or wood carved items. Tyrone had even surprised her with a small wooden lioness. “They are preparing for the wedding.” He explained. “The children have been getting a kick out of these toys.”

She held in her hand now as she read the wooden lioness, she liked being alone, however she knew she wasn’t alone when she heard footfalls on the frozen grass. She lifted her head to see Tyrone standing about a foot away from her. “You could join me if you would like. I have about an hour until someone finds me for wedding preparations.” 

He smiles sheepishly at her as she makes room for him to join her. When he sits, he takes a look of the cover of her book. “Ballads and Hymns of Westeros.” Tyrone nods his head. “I could have sworn you were reading another book yesterday.”

“I finished it.” Tandy idly said as she marked her page and set the book on her lap. “I have a lot of time on my hands.”

Tyrone chuckles and nods his head. “So, what is your favorite song in that book of ballads?”

She traces the cover of the book and then smiles. “Jenny of Oldstones. The Bear and the Maiden Fair is a close second.”

“Hm, no Rains of Castamere for the Lannister?” Tyrone teases and Tandy scoffs.

“Not every Lannister calls that their favorite.” She informs him. “What about you? Do you have favorite song?”

“Ironically, my favorite song is about a Lannister. Hands of Gold. I’m pretty sure it was written for Tyrion and his lover Shae.” He says and Tandy nods.

“It was written about him. Infact, it was supposed to be blackmail in a sense. It was supposed to be sung to Tywin, however Tywin already knew and took Shae for himself.”

Tyrone looked over at her. “I’ve always enjoyed hearing stories about Tyrion Lannister. It seemed at the time that he had an answer for everything.”

She smiles uncertainty and then looks down at the small statue in her hands. “And you do know that the Lannister bloodline carries his genes. What would you do if one of your heirs was a dwarf?” Tandy asks, testing him.

However, Tyrone doesn’t miss a beat. “I would embrace the child as I would any of our children, family is important to a Stark.” His hand reaches over, intertwining his fingers with hers. “We don’t pass judgement on children at birth.”

Tandy holds his gaze for a moment and then gives his hand a light squeeze. The talk about their future frightened her. She had always thought her future would pan out differently, she would be the lady of the Iron Islands and would have to answer to the Queen in Winterfell. But here she was, weeks away from becoming the Queen in the North and she never once expected Tyrone to be alright with it. Though here he was, accepting their fate and in a way, planning a future. 

“I was thinking.” Tyrone spoke, interrupting her thoughts. “That you could possibly join me on a ride, I’ve readied the horses and I have a lunch packed. I think it would be good for you to get out for a while.”

Tandy smiled softly and then shook her head. “Your mother should be coming for me in about an hour for wedding preparations. I honestly do not want to get her upset with me.”

“I already spoke to my mom, they can get along with preparations without you just fine and you need a good break from all of this chaos and to learn the lay of the land.” Tyrone explained, beaming as Tandy put her book beside her. He extended his hand out to her which she took with a small smile on her face.

“I would love the distraction then, Tyrone.” 

Riding through the northern wilderness was more beautiful than Tandy expected. They weren’t truly by themselves though. Two of Tyrone’s hounds game along for the ride, wolf dogs he called them and they trotted faithfully by their master’s side. She was grateful though that they managed to talk down the septa though. “Don’t worry,” Tandy had said at the pestering woman. “Tyrone and I will not have a romp in the woods, I don’t quite like it if hounds were to watch us.” It was Tandy’s quick wit that made the old woman blush and allow them this time alone.

“What do you think about the North, M’lady?” Tyrone asks as they trot threw a heavily wooded area. A lush green surrounds them and the smell of fresh pine fills her nose. “Not the wasteland you thought it would be. I used to hut these parts with Billy, I once shot down this huge stag when I was young. I had never seen Billy so jealous before in my life. Though he helped me bring it back to the castle and then bragged how his kid brother shot down an animal the size of a horse on sheer dumb luck.”

Tandy had never once heard Tyrone speak about his brother. She didn’t know the details on how the young prince passed, but she knew that the Starks were never the same after Billy’s passing. “Was it though?” She asks and Tyrone makes a face. “Sheer dumb luck.” 

Tyrone let out a chuckle. “It was and I was broken about the whole thing, Billy sort of talked me through it, this whole circle of life speech he went on about. Most kids bring a hare or goose back, I was aiming for a hare, got a stag out of it.”

They do eventually make it to their destination and Tandy’s breath is taken away. A huge landscape, roaring waterfalls and the deepest green moss growing on the large rocks. Tyrone dismounts first and then helps Tandy down from her horse. “You think it’s beautiful now, wait until Winter comes. Billy and I used to come here a lot-” He pauses and then looks over toward her. “You know, you’re the first person to come here with me besides him.” 

Tandy, who is standing by his side, admiring the stunning view smiles softly and surprises him and herself when she twines her fingers with his and says. “Tell me more about your brother.”

She knows the watered down version of William Stark, the first born to Adina and Otis Stark and the true born heir of the crown. She knows that he was good and sweet, but she also knows that the young wolf was taken from this life at the age of sixteen. Not one person thought that the deadly Orange Fever would even survive in the North, folk thought that the sickness, the plague that caused numerous amounts of death in the south would die off in the cold weather of the north. It’s why the infected were sent North, to fight the sickness and to kill the plague all together, but how wrong were they.

It ravaged the North and it’s people. The sickness that caused the victim to grow large painful boils in their most sensitive areas, to have their bodies reject ever form of food or drink to enter. The disease that caused a fever so high, that ones skin would pale and turn orange. Soon after, the victim would die, the sickness would ravage it’s way through their body, destroying the liver first and causing the untimely death.

Some say, the Crown Prince of Winterfell was introduced to the plague unknowingly, as a plot to take the Starks off their seat of power. They say it was a plan to expose the young wolf and then allow him to expose it to his parents and his young brother. However the Maesters caught it, quarantined the prince and worked day and night to heal him, but by the end of the week, his ashes where being buried in the crypts of Winterfell.

However, Tandy wanted to know Tyrone’s version, it’s why she asked after all. So the two of them sat, on a blanket away from the roaring falls as they ate their lunch. The dogs at their feet, begging for scraps with their eyes as he speaks.

“Billy was the most honest person you’d ever meet. He had more honor in his finger as a whole man could have in his body and he was honest. Billy once told me that he didn’t want to become king, he’d rather go to The Night’s Watch and take The Black. He was more for defending his people in anyway he could. He always thought it was my destiny to rule the north and for him to command The Watch. The night he told my parents, was the night before he got sick. They were so upset with him and then- they never got over that guilt.” Tyrone leaned back on his palms looking up at the blue sky. “I remember once when we went up to King’s Landing for the princess’s name day and if I remember correctly, you were there. Billy use to tell me that Lannister kept pet lions in cages under the rock and trained them for battle. We were brothers and he used to get a rise out of me, told me that I should ask you if it was true.”

Tandy smirked at him. “But you never asked.” She teases.

“I’m asking you now.” Tyrone points out.

She laughs. “No, Tyrone, we do not keep lions for battle or as pets. A lion can’t be tamed.” Tandy informed him as she grabbed some blueberries from the basket. “Didn’t the maesters teach you anything?”

Tyrone shrugs. “Lion is just a big cat anyway.”

“And a Direwolf is just a big dog.” Tandy retorts before the both of them laugh. “Well, at least we’re not squids.”

“Krakens,” She corrects. “But yes, at least we aren’t krakens.” Tandy pauses, popping berry into her mouth. “Though a dragon-”

Tyrone considers it for a moment and then shrugs it off. “Dragons are overrated.”

And Tandy thinks that she likes his rouge northern accent.

\------

They begin to pack up when the air begins to chill and nip at their skin and make their way back to Winterfell as the sun begins to set on the land. Once night took over, it would be only one more sleep till she was a wife. Adina was in the courtyard seeing to guests as they ride back. Tyrone dismounts first, a stable hand taking his horse before he extends a hand out towards Tandy, helping her off her mount. “Did you both enjoy your day together?” She asks, voice calm and they both nod. “Good, then Tandy, I need you with me and Tyrone, your expected in the Gods Wood.”

“Thank you, mother.” Tyrone says, catching Tandy’s eye before she is whisked off towards the great hall.

Tyrone makes his way towards the Godswood and sees Evitia sitting upon the same rock Tandy had been on earlier. “I heard that you took the lioness out today.” She states and Tyrone nods silently. “I hope she was kind to you.”

“Tandy is a good person.” Tyrone confirms. “I just needed time to get to know her since-”

“You’ll be marrying her right under the eyes of the old gods soon.” She expresses and Tyrone nods. “She’ll make a good queen.” Evitia explains, not even looking towards Tyrone. “My Aunt believes that and she said she saw it.”

“She saw the future?” Tyrone questions and Evitia nods.

“Only parts of it, but that is not why I asked to see you. I wanted to tell you that I am leaving to study in Dorne. I will come back some day to serve the Starks as my family did before, but right now it’s too painful for me.”

Tyrone nods his head in agreement, it would be for the best. The two had a history from childhood till now and he fully understands the pain she would be going through, seven hells, he still felt a pang of sadness when looking at her. “I am truly sorry for the way things ended Evitia and I do hope that you find someone who is worthy of you.”

She smiles sadly and squeezes his hand. “And I wish you all the happiness in the world, Tyrone Stark.”

With a heavy heart, she lets go of his hand and sighs before backing away. “Just be sure to write, I’m interested on how the lioness will fair in the north and I will be sure to brag about the warm weather in Dorne.”

He watched her leave the Godswood and turned to fair the weirwood tree. For a moment, he looked into the carved face in it’s trunk and shook his head. He was curious on what Auntie saw and did wonder what sort of queen Tandy would be. Though he knew he would get his answer a few sleeps from today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for all of those GoT fans, just think of Tyrone having a Jon Snow accent with Aubery's voice.


	3. I am Hers and He is Mine

She doesn’t sleep the night before her wedding. Tandy just stares wide eyed at the ceiling as her handmaid's snooze peacefully beside her. In the corner of her chamber sits her dress. It was as white as fresh snow with a long train that had blue roses embroidered into it. It was a simple dress, but elegant. She had actually taken the queen’s breath away when she tried the dress, the small diamonds that been sewn into the bodice glimmered in the sunlight like the fresh ice outside of Winterfell. It was beautiful, more than she could ever ask for and for once, she was happy in silver rather than gold.

Some point in the night, sleep must have taken her because she wakens the next day to women bustling about in her room, the large tub had been filled with steaming water and when her hand maids noticed she was awake, they actually drew her from her bed and helped her out of her nightclothes before helping her into the bath. The soft scent of Lavender filled her senses and all the women began working at her hair and scrubbing at her skin. 

A smaller one put rags soaked with cow’s milk under her eyes to get rid of any dark circles she had seen. When she was drawn from the bath, they helped her dry as best as they could and began to fix her hair. Golden locks where braided together with small beaded pearls and baby’s breath as she took the traditional northern style. The women rubbed rouge on her cheeks and painted her lips with berry juice before helping her into her dress. The final touch was a crown of Winter Roses and when she looked in the mirror, she didn’t see the Lady of Casterly Rock, but the Future Queen in the North.

“Are you nervous M’lady?” A Younger woman asks and then smiles when Tandy shakes her head no. “Good, The prince won’t know what to do with himself when she sets eyes upon you.”

Later in the day as the sun sets, just as the last of her handmaids places a heavy red cloak with a golden lion sewn proudly in the back, her maiden coat upon her shoulders, the King and Queen enter her chambers. They stop in their tracks when the see her and she swears the queen smiles before walking over to her, a necklace in her hands. “This is what Otis’ mother gave to me the day of our wedding.” It was a silver direwolf pendant hanging dainty from a chain. The queen stepped behind Tandy, moved her hair to the side and clasped it on. “There, now you are a true Stark.” Adina steps back and then looks at her husband. “It’s time and Otis will be the one to give you away.” She informs her and then glances at Otis. “I’ll go take my place now.” She said before leaving the room, her dark blue dress sweeping out the door last.

“My Lady-” Otis holds his palm open and shakingly, Tandy takes it. “It’s time to take the name Stark and do your own house proud.”

He escorts her to the gates of the Godswood, flurries fall from the sky as the guards open the gate and they walk through. There is a group of people ready to witness the wedding and the wood is beautifully decorated with lit torches and blue rose petals. There is a Maester standing in front of the large weirwood tree and Tyrone is right by his side. He looked- not like the boy she saw a day ago. He was cleanly shaven, wearing a black doublet, silver threaded direwolves stitched into it caught a glimmer in the setting sun. On his back, he wore a black cloak with a heavy silver fur on his shoulders.

The maester clears his throat, gaining the attention of the crowd who whispered as Tandy was walked in. “Who comes before the Old Gods this night?”

"Tandy of House Lannister, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Otis answers for her.

Tyrone steps forward. "Tyrone of House Stark heir to the Northern Crown and Winterfell. Who gives her?"

“Otis of House Stark, the King of the North gives her.” Otis steps away from Tandy and joins his Wife’s side.

“Lady Tandy, do you take this man?” The maester asks.

Tandy clears the fear from her voice, her head being held high. “I do take this man.”

“Then kneel before the old gods, man and woman and beg them for their blessings.” The maester commands and Tyrone and Tandy do as he says, kneeling in front of weirwood tree, and bowing their heads as the Maesters asks. “The gods have offered their blessings to you?”

“Yes, they have,” They both answer and the Maester nods. 

“The groom may stand, the bride may continue kneeling as the Groom cloaks the bride and puts her under his protection.” Tandy keeps her head bowed as Tyrone takes off her crimson red cloak and puts a new one on her, This one grey and white fur cloak with two direwolves on her shoulders. “Rise, now, My Lady with the help of your husband.”

Tandy takes Tyrone’s hand and stands up again. “Now in the eyes of the gods and the witnesses here I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss.”

There had been a few points that Tandy had thought the night before she was married, like how she’d never been intimate with Tyrone or thought about being intimate with Tyrone. She knew what came after the wedding. She had already spoken to her northern handmaids and asked if it would be possible to do away with the bedding ceremony. The girls blushed after her question and refused to answer it. Tyrone didn’t miss a beat though, his eyes sweetly asking permission before she smiled back. It was their wedding after all

It was the faintest of kisses, his lips lightly brushing against hers in the most innocent manner. It was a sweet gesture, something that she hadn’t expect for someone’s who house was represented by a wild animal. It makes her heart flutter and her cheeks heat up under the chilly air and she wonders if that is what had made her shiver and goose flesh to appear from under the warmth of the cloak. 

When they pull apart, Tyrone has this sort of glint in his eye and his lips form this half smile and as the maester closes the ceremony, telling everyone to join for festivities in the great hall, he extends his hand. “The hard part is over.” He tells her. “Let’s go eat and drink will we forget who we are anymore.”

She takes his hand, is about to walk with him but stops. “Wait, Tyrone.” She takes deep breath as some Northern Lords walk past her, greedy eyes on her. “I wanted to speak to you about the bedding ceremony. I understand it’s tradition, but I don’t feel comfortable with it. These men don’t like me to begin with and if I have to have any hands on me, I’d rather it be my husbands only.”

Tyrone’s palms are clammy, she can feel it on her skin, but she doesn’t shy away. “I know, I’ve been worried about it as well. I’ll speak to my parents about it, but I promise that there will be no bedding ceremony.”

Tandy’s heart races and she squeezes his hand. “Thank you.” Tandy catches sight of his parents who are walking towards the great hall hand in hand and smiles up towards Tyrone. “Wouldn’t want to be late to our own celebration would we?” Tyrone shakes his head. “Well then, lead the way.”

\-----

They sit in the middle of the table, Tyrone’s parents on his left and Tandy on his right. There is an endless amount of ale and wine being poured. Tandy and Tyrone are served first and the food was a mixture of what she was served back home and food from the north. Laughter, music and drunken conversations fills the halls. She watches with amusement as the king and queen dance among their subjects, not even noticing that Tyrone had stood up and offered his hand to her. “Do you want to dance?” He asks her and smirks as she eyes him carefully. 

“I’m a terrible dancer.” To which Tyrone shrugs.

“I find that hard to believe.” He laughs. “And even if we are pure shit, they’ll be to scared to laugh at us.”

Tandy rolls her eyes as she stands up, taking his hand. “Then let us make fools out of ourselves in front of our subjects.”

They dance to The Bear and The Maiden Fair. It’s a quick song, and they spin rapidly around the floor as Tandy sings with the drunken northmen. ““From there to here, From here to there. All black and brown and covered in hair.” She smiled widely at him when his face turned to that of a surprised look when he discovered that she had a decent voice. “Come on, Ty. Are you really going to let me sing along alone?” He shook his head and smirked before joining in “He smelled that girl in summer air.” Their laughter fills the hall as the song ends. The men and women sing along, swinging their ale horns “The bear, the bear and maiden fair the bear, the bear and maiden fair and the bear, the bear.”

As the song ends, They raise their horns to the ceiling and there is a loud slosh as a young lord spills his ale, the liquid landing close to Tandy’s feet, some getting on her slippers. The men stop and watch for her reaction. To which she just laughs and proclaims. “Well you know what that means?” They look at her clueless and shocked. “That means you need to get the bride her own horn of ale.”

They cheer wildly at this. One of the men clamping their hand on the young lord’s shoulder. “Ye heard your future queen, go her ‘er some ale lad!”

Future queen? She stands shocked in Tyrone’s arms who looks at her with a sense of admiration. Weeks ago, these people hated the thought of a westerland queen. All it took was some ale and a feast to like her she quessed. Tandy’s face had been pink from dancing, golden curls falling from the braid and her winter rose crown was handing lopsided from her head. She surpassed a laugh when Tyrone did his best to fix it.

When the young lord came back with the ale, The burly looking men held their own horns up in the air. “To the future king and queen of the northern realms! Long may they reign!” The ale sloshes as they clank their drinks together and Tandy catches Tyrone’s parents beaming at them with pride. “So my lord, when does the bedding ceremony happen?”

Tyrone chuckles lightly. “Sorry to say, My Lord, but there will be no bedding ceremony.”

The men all look at one and other and then shrug. “Ah, that’s a shame, well then the two of you need to be a bit more drunk if you’ll be doing the deed by yourself. Fill ‘em up again Lord Reed!”

Tandy and Tyrone share a passing glance as the bards began to play another tune, her ale being replenished pretty quickly. She hadn’t yet thought about what was supposed to happen between them in private, but if Tyrone had been this sweet to her so far, she knew she didn’t have anything to fear.


End file.
